Cable Girl
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Un endemoniado cable hace que tenga una de las discusiones más raras en mi vida con mi novio, – Me estás haciendo daño – si me estaba quejando mucho, pero los tirones que el cable estaba haciendo me dolían.TH


**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa mente de Meyer, yo con ellos hago fiesta porque sí. La trama es mía, las situaciones también, y los derechos de autor también, si los quieren déjenme consultarlo con la almohada.

A ver la idea fue por culpa de una discuciion con mi hermana por culpa del telefono inalambrico**.**

Este es un **regalo de cumpleaños **varios minutos atrazados pero vale, es para: **sanyara.x **creo que no me equivoque escribiendo el nombre, mas abajo nos vemos

**Summary: **Un endemoniado cable hace que tenga una de las discusiones más raras en mi vida con mi novio, – Me estás haciendo daño – si me estaba quejando mucho, pero los tirones que el cable estaba haciendo me dolían.

**Rated: T**

**Genero: Humor/ Romance**

**Cable Girl **by** M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

Estoy bastante conforme con mi trabajo. Por fin lograron ascenderme, es decir… por fin. Cuando me lo dijeron, casi hago un baile de triunfo.

Finalmente deje de estar en ese húmedo y oscuro sótano. Por fin mi trabajo saldría en las primeras páginas del diario… bueno no, las cosas tampoco dan para tanto, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierden dicen por ahí.

Soy periodista grafica. Mi trabajo consiste en tomar fotos de todo tipo de eventos, los cuales, tengan algún sentido para el periódico. Aunque no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo en este mundo amarillista… porque desafortunadamente no todo es tan bonito como relatan los cuentos de hadas.

Supuestamente todo es bueno, sin embargo entre tanta cosa tengo algo que no me gusta ni cinco, la oficina en la que me dejaron metida.

Agradezco haber salido del sótano que tenia aquella humedad reproduciéndose en las paredes, que poseían unas marcas como si se estuviera dibujando un mapamundi. Algunas veces el aburrimiento me ganaba y me quedaba mirando las extrañas marcas, buscando algún patrón, siempre le tomaba fotos desde distintos ángulos, gaste varios rollos de películas en eso.

Sí, rollos de película. Y es que aún me parece romántica la forma de revelar la película de treinta y cinco milímetros y el hecho de tener una cámara digital de la misma gama sólo me hace sonreír patéticamente.

Las cámaras profesionales son muy buenas, incluso tengo varias, pero mi favorita es la que me regalo Charlie cuando empecé la secundaria.

Mi vida profesional no es nada agraciada, eso ha quedado más que claro… pero gracias a este trabajo conocí al hombre perfecto para mí.

El sólo pensarlo hace que me sonroje, nunca creí que encontrara al hombre perfecto. Es que esos no existen, toca hacerlos… pero lo encontré recién sacado del horno, fue una maravilla haberlo visto.

Mis cavilaciones se acabaron cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. El teléfono era de esos años de quien sabe cuándo, que tiene el cable más largo que volverlo a soñar, con el típico timbre estridente quema tímpanos, ese fue el aparato que me asignaron.

–¡Hola! Hablas al despacho de zona roja del periódico, ¿En qué puedo servirte? –Hable con ese tono amiguero casi corporativo, sólo me falto decir "para avances de la semana marque uno, para noticas en fila marque dos…"

–Disculpe señorita, es para acceder al caso de Alec contra las hormigas –Increíble, pero cierto. Ese fue uno de los trabajos que hice, no conocí historia más rara que esa.

Alec, un niño de no más de diez años, decía que podía comunicarse con las hormigas. Nunca le encontré sentido a un niño que dormía, comía, convivía con insectos y supuestamente le hablaba y ellos entendían.

Mientras el interlocutor hablaba y lo seguía haciendo, yo enrede mis dedos en el cable del teléfono, enrollando y desenrollando, según cuantas vueltas cabían en mis dedos.

Como el cable era más largo que el mismísimo Nilo, empecé a buscar información que me pudiera servir para poder dar algo al editor encargado que vendría en unos momentos.

El señor me comento otro montón de cosas que no me interesaban, hasta que a lo ultimo lo remití a clasificados, allí si le podrían ayudar.

–Señor, la sección de avisos clasificados es la extensión ciento dos –Mejor intentaba mantener la calma.

Pues estaba acabando con ella.

Después de contar hasta 10 e intentando ser lo más cordial y profesional posible, logre despedir a aquel fastidioso Señor.

Ahora tenía un problema mayor que hombres preguntándome por hormigas y niños… ¿Cómo colgare el teléfono?

Estaba totalmente enredada con el largo cable de este teléfono.

¿Cómo hare ahora?

Tenía el cable entra las piernas, las rodillas, las pantorrillas, en la cadera a la altura de la cintura, en un brazo, y por si fuera poco… en el cabello.

Nota mental: No dar vueltas ni caminar con este teléfono.

¡Ay Dios! Entre tanta vuelta y enredo había olvidado la hora, debe estar que llega mi jefe.

Algo que aprendí a las malas, es que Sam siempre viene a verme a las dos de la tarde.

Es más cumplido que novia fea, aunque claramente tenga un físico de infarto y una tez morena que enloquecería a cualquiera.

Afortunadamente no corro ningún riesgo con él… aunque sea la fantasía de toda mujer, jamás la mía. Es que mi novio es perfecto.

–¿Bella qué haces? –Preguntó alarmado Sam al entrar a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de él, detalle que agradecí inmensamente. Una cosa es ser torpe y otra es hacer de mi ineptitud un espectáculo público.

¿Por qué Sam? ¿Por qué mi jefe me tenía que ver así? Esto es horrible y yo que no me puedo ni mover.

–Me enrede –Dije con voz lastimera

–Sí, de eso me di cuenta –Respondió con su voz entrecortada, a causa de la risa que empezaba a brotar de sus labios.

–¿Me puedes ayudar? –Mi voz estaba cargada de vergüenza.

Ya le estaba suplicando ayuda. Suplicar… tan bajo he caído, pero aceptémoslo, estoy enredada como un gato con una bola de estambre, esto no tiene inicio ni final.

Sam es mi editor en jefe. Es buena persona, pero nunca me imagine que me vería así.

Debía dar lastima y gracia. Claramente a mi jefe le cause fue lo segundo.

–Deja te ayudo.

Y efectivamente, Sam empezó a darme vueltas, a poner las manos en todo mi cuerpo intentando sacarme de este enredo.

Me estaba mareando paulatinamente, como que di muchas vueltas al empezar la comunicación telefónica.

La risa estridente de Sam me estaba sacando de mis cabales. Si seguía burlándose de esa descarada forma tan cerca de mis oídos, estaba tentada a sacar unas tijeras y mandar al demonio este cable.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?

Las fuerzas del universo están en mi contra.

"No pienses bobadas, más bien enfócate en salir de este enredo". Me recordó mi inútil conciencia.

–¡Auch!, Sam no tan duro.

–Perdona, pero no puedo hacerlo más suave.

–Me estás haciendo daño –Sí, me estaba quejando mucho, pero los tirones que el cable estaba haciendo me provocaban dolor.

–¡Perdón! No es mi intención, pero esto no quiere salir.

Y mi mente solo repetía "paciencia" La poca que tenia, y ya se estaba agotando, no quería perderla.

Gemí de frustración, pero cualquiera pensaría lo contrario.

–Deja de quejarte, fuiste tú la que se metió en este enredo. Yo solo te quiero ayudar. –Levantó el tono, ya se estaba acabando la paciencia de él también.

Pero no lo culpo… sólo trabajo aquí, el no es mi amigo y tiene muchas actividades por hacer y no debe ser nada agradable encontrar a uno de tus empleados enredados en un sádico cable.

–No es por acosarte (vil mentira) pero te podrías apurar con eso, quiero terminar… ¡auch!

En esos momentos mi mundo _casi _se cae o sea… casi.

Entró mi novio a la oficia, y me vio a mí con Sam en una posición que se prestaría para pensar cosas que no deben ser, y como cualquier novio, la reacción fue de celos.

– ¡Isabella Mary Swan! –Estoy muerta. Él nunca me había gritado.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Creo que hasta Sam estaba temblando del miedo.

Jamás vi a Edward así de molesto, pero los celos… lo tenían cegado.

Se iba a lanzar encima de Sam si no hacía o decía algo pronto.

¡No, por favor! Que entienda.

–¡Explica en este instante que significa esto! ¿Por qué estas tan… tan cerca de él?

¿Es que no lo ve? Mi novio era perfecto pero muy ciego y lento a veces.

–Me enrede con el cable del teléfono, pero veo que también enrede a Sam –Dije en un bajo susurro, avergonzada porque ya había enredado de igual forma a mi jefe.

¿A qué horas? Ni yo misma sé.

Su expresión cambio por completo, de homicida a una muy graciosa. Se estaba riendo.

Sí, acepto que la situación era cómica, pero estaba harta de las burlas.

–Se puede saber que es tan gracioso, ¿Amor mío? –Mi voz sonó acida, hasta Sam se estremeció.

–Es que… esto sólo le… puede pasar a una persona… corazón –Dijo entre jadeos.

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada?

–No

Nos ayudo a desenredarnos. Desconectó el cable de la bocina y del aparato, con esto suelto fue más fácil salir.

Se despidió cordialmente de Sam, pero no le iba a perdonar tan fácil lo que hizo.

Pero toda la ira, rabia y resentimiento que tenía se fue a un caño. Porque no noté en qué momento Edward me tomo en sus agiles brazos y me beso como pocas veces lo había hecho.

Un beso lleno de ternura, que me llevo hacia las nubes.

Cuando terminó, se separo un poco y me dijo.

–¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena?

Solo pude asentir al hombre perfecto que me amaba a pesar de mi torpeza e irritabilidad.

* * *

A ver chicas espero que les haya gustado esta pequeñisima locura.

Que me fume?, nada yo no hago eso.

Este regalo es para ti sandrita hermosa, si mereces regalo de cumple unos minutos atrazados pero no importa, mija te estube buscando por todos lados de manera urgente, onde te metiste con tu cofhombrecof.

No le digan a nadie que yo dije eso.

Porfa dejen comentarios para ver si les gusto

no siendo mas ha sido un placer, pongamoslo tipo M

(8)

¨~Sofy~


End file.
